Count it and a kiss Redux
by megaman000
Summary: This is a change on the old count it and a kiss story i wanted to make this story seem more realistic in terms of the basketball aspect


Count it and a kiss redux

It was the end of a long season for Coach Trudge who despite having great success within the collegiate ranks of Basketball as a coach and as a player the Semi Pro Co-Ed League proved to be too much for him in his first season as an actual coach. The new rules confused Coach Trudge because of the fact that there was 15 minute Quarters instead of the usual two 30 minute Halves he was used to and how he had to manage players with foul trouble because in this league 4 fouls means a Foul Out and 2 Technical Fouls meant an Ejection and a mandatory 1 game suspension for said players. Also there was the fact that he had to integrate women into his playing style something he never had to do in his 3 years of coaching. Coach Trudge managed to go 5-40 in his first season as an actual coach. This sad disappointment of a season prompted his team The New Mexico Coyotes to fire Coach Trudge after a disappointing start to what they viewed would be a promising season.

" Thank You Ladies and Gentlemen for coming to my weekly press conference. This Press Conference is to inform you of the new expansion team that will begin play this upcoming season. I now introduce the newest team in our Semi Professional league The New Domino Shooting Stars. They will be coached by Free Agent Coach Trudge Jenson. I will take questions about this." Commissioner Rex Goodwin said Into the microphone.

" Excuse Me Mr. Goodwin, Alexander Pines from ESPN, My Question is with this expansion team added to your Semi Professional Co Ed league do you see any changes to your playoff format?" He said.

" There will be no formal change to our playoff format. We will continue our 6 team format per conference with the top two teams getting first round byes and the remaining 4 battling it out to advance." Rex answered

" Hello Mr. Goodwin, Carly Carmichael from the New Domino Gazette, My Question is: Will there be a supplemental draft for the players on this expansion team or will Coach Trudge have full control over who he wants as a team." She said as she spoke in the microphone.

" Coach Trudge will have full coaching control over this team. The league allows him to roam the city looking for free agent players that he wishes to recruit in pursuit of winning a championship." Rex Goodwin said as he got the signal for the last question.

" Rex Goodwin. Mina Valentine Neo Domino Press. My question is With the addition of this expansion team does this signify a potential global expansion is imminent?" Mina said as she handed over the microphone.

"With the addition of this expansion team we will take into consideration the possibility of having a global league in which we can thrive and show how basketball brings the world together. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for your questions as a busy man like myself this must be the end of this press conference. Rex Goodwin stated as he left the podium.

The Next Day

With Coach Trudge officially being introduced as the new head coach for The New Domino Shooting Stars it became a mission to look for the best players within New Domino City. He was busy looking at prospects but most of them that he saw had bigger aspirations than playing semi professional and playing alongside women. Coach Trudge was given several files filled with players that he could manage a team with. Some of them weren't exactly standout players but he needed players to make a team. His files read the following:

Yusei Fudo: SF 6'9" 175 lbs Jack Atlas: C 7'0" 265 lbs Crow Hogan: PF 6'6" 212 lbs Leo Wilson: PG 6'7" 170 lbs Luna Wilson: SG 6'8" 165 lbs Akiza Izinski: SG 6'4 1/2" 155 lbs Dexter Brown: PG 6'3 3/4" 150 lbs Rally Anderson: SF 6'7" 225 lbs Bolt Tanner: C/F 7'2" 265 lbs Blister McDonald : F/G 6'6" 220 lbs Sly Williamson : G 6'5" 186 lbs

"Most of these players are pretty much lean while some are bulky. I'll have my work cut out for me with this bunch I'll tell you what." Trudge thought as he looked through the player files. "I'll meet them tomorrow to have a good idea as to who I want to start. I wonder what the stats of each of these players was." Coach Trudge thought as he looked at the collegiate stats.

Yusei Fudo: SF Duke University 31.5 PPG 7.0 RPG 15.5 APG 50.7 FG% 45.5% 3PT FG 89% FT

Jack Atlas: C North Carolina University 29.9 PPG 15.0 RPG 3.4 BPG 75% FT 89% FG%

Crow Hogan: PF North Carolina University 25.6 PPG 10 RPG 1.2 BPG 80% FT 87% FG%

Leo Wilson: PG Ohio State University 20.4 PPG 9 RPG 10 APG 2.4 SPG 89% FT 40% FG% 34% 3PT%

Luna Wilson: SG Ohio State University 15.5 PPG 12.5 RPG 8.2 APG 78% FT 42.5% FG% 30% 3PT%

Akiza Izinski: SG UCLA 18.0 PPG 6.4 RPG 8.5 APG 89% FT 54% FG% 45% 3PT%

Dexter Brown: Michigan PG 24.5 PPG 6.5 RPG 15.5 APG 4.3 SPG 88% FT 45% FG 50.0% 3PT%

Rally Anderson: Michigan State SF 11.5 PPG 5.5 RPG 3.4 BPG 2.5 APG 34% FG 87% FT

Bolt Tanner: C/F Florida State 8.7 PPG 12.5 RPG 2.3 BPG 67% FG 45% FT

Blister McDonald: F/G Alabama 6.5 PPG 6.5 RPG 2.5 APG

Sly Williamson : G Villanova 7 PPG 8.5 RPG 9.5 APG 2.3 SPG 35% FG 76% FT

PPG: Points averaged Per Game

RPG: Rebounds averaged Per Game

APG: Assists averaged Per Game

SPG: Steals averaged Per Game

FT: Free Throw Percentage

3PT%: Percentage of Three Point Shots that go in out of how many attempted

FG%: Average of Shots made over How many attempted

"I wonder what I would have as a starting lineup. Maybe Leo Luna Yusei Crow and Jack or I could do Dexter Akiza Yusei Crow and Jack. Either or would be a good lineup. I'll figure out tomorrow when I see them practice. Trudge said as he gathered all the phone numbers to send out a group text to inform them of practice.

TEXT MESSAGE TO ALL PLAYERS

"Good evening Jack,Yusei, Leo, Luna, Akiza,Rally, Blister,Bolt and Sly. This is your new Coach Trudge Solomon. I'm here to inform you of your new team as of today and let you guys know that practice will be held in two days at 9 am at the Shooting Star Stadium in downtown New Domino City . Come prepared for a medical exam and a full blown workout in the time to come.

Best Regards,

Coach Trudge."

Coach Trudge Hit send and watched as his massive group text hit went through his phone and get to the other players. As soon as the players received it most of them replied almost immediately confirming that they will be there in two days.


End file.
